1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a testing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A product, such as a hard disk, is often electrically connected to an interface of an electronic device. The connection of the product and the interface of the electronic device should be tested to ensure reliability. The testing is usually done manually, which is labor intensive and time-consuming.